


know I'm the realest, baby I'm fearless (but I always got your back)

by Markmeinyourheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Ten works for an enemy spy organisation, kunten back at it, they fight like a married couple as they should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markmeinyourheart/pseuds/Markmeinyourheart
Summary: Kun can never remember how he came to be a government agent, but he definitely regretted signing the contract.The spy life was hectic; weekly near death situations, constant visits to the infirmary, relentless mission alerts and countless secrets made his life a non-stop rollercoaster. And he was pretty sure his spy suit was getting too small and he could not afford another one.He would say it was all worth it, but now wasn’t the time at all.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	know I'm the realest, baby I'm fearless (but I always got your back)

**Author's Note:**

> This literally just came to me while watching kc undercover, so enjoy ig :D
> 
> [Title from Keep It Undercover by Zendaya]

Kun can never remember how he came to be a government agent, but he definitely regretted signing the contract. 

The spy life was hectic; weekly near death situations, constant visits to the infirmary, relentless mission alerts and countless secrets made his life a non-stop rollercoaster. And he was pretty sure his spy suit was getting too small and he could _not_ afford another one.

He would say it was all worth it, but now wasn’t the time at all. 

Gunshots and laser snaps echoed throughout the building as Kun pressed his back against the wall to avoid the bullets aglow from grazing his skin. His calloused hands tightened around the grip of his gun and he bent his upper body around the corner of the hallway to shoot with precise aim.

When he heard the thump of a body against the floor above the chaos in the air, he took it as his time to evacuate to the unlocked door across the hall - his target. He sprinted through the door in a low crouch and locked the door behind him passively. Kun’s eyes laid on the glitching computer screen and the desk littered with messy files and copy paper. He scanned the dimly lit scene for the hard-drive lousing around and he pounced for the drawers, under the piles, everywhere. He just needed that damn drive.

His ears filled with the sound of shuffling and scuffling and his own frustrated grunting - it was almost like he didn’t hear the sound of the door flying off its hinges and onto the floor behind him. 

Kun turned around, his fists clenching and muscles tensing at the sight of a figure standing in the doorway (a rather cocky hand resting on his hip, if you ask Kun). The figure stepped into the murky light to reveal a man with midnight black hair framing his face. For some reason, the guy was wearing fragile glasses on the bridge of his nose during a mission, _ameteur_ , Kun thought.

“Evening, big boy.” The man said, a sultry purr reverberating from his throat. It was almost teasing, mocking. 

Kun strolled his eyes down the mystery man’s suit, the glaring red logo printed onto his jacket. He’s a Viper. The fangs on the printed logo hissed at him and he sensed an imminent threat.

“I assume you’re here for the hard-drive too?” Kun sighed and watched the older man fold his arms and step forward menacingly. 

“No,” The man pouted condescendingly in reply, “I just came here to tussle with an enemy operative for the giggles.”

“Don’t make this harder for the both of us, Ten Lee. Let me take the drive and go.” Kun grumbled lowly while gently grasping the other’s wrist.

Ten smiled widely, “Pulling out the birth name? You haven’t done that since senior year in high school.”

“Ten..” Kun chided with a roll of his eyes, absentmindedly grasping for any sensation of a hard-drive on his palm. The other man’s eyes followed Kun’s fingers with a grin.

“Give me the drive and I won’t need to hurt you.”

“You couldn’t hurt me if you wanted to.”

“Oh, just like you hurt me when you left for a mission in Barcelona last year?”

“I’m not gonna argue with you mid-chaos, Ten.”

“I am, and I’ll keep doing it unless you just hand over the drive.” Ten stepped closer and closer until his leather-clad chest was pressed against Kun’s own. His hand slithered down to meet Kun’s where it had finally found the drive and sinisterly interlocked their fingers together. 

With a sly yet vicious tug, Ten swiped the drive. The man led his fingers up Kun’s arm with a barely-there touch that ignited the latter’s skin until it rested on Kun’s cheek. With a final, fleeting caress, Ten had the other man in a daze - perfect for a celebratory getaway.

“Thank you, baby.” He hummed, and turned around with the sway of his hips.

And then he was gone. 

Slowly, Kun reeled himself back to reality and groaned exasperatedly, kicking the trash can beside him and reaching for the grappling hook on his gear belt. 

Just as he swung the hook onto the lazily opened vent high on the wall, another enemy operative burst into the room with his gaze fixed onto Kun like concrete. In a rush to evacuate the scene, Kun braced his foot on the wall and hoisted himself onto the hook. Seeing the operative charge towards his free dangling legs, he tightened his grip on the grapple rope and swung across the room with his legs kicking into the operative’s stomach. 

When Kun landed on his feet, he felt a stiff hold and pull on his ankle, harshly bringing him to the floor. The two agents brawled viciously for minutes upon minutes until the enemy operative landed a punch on Kun’s cheek, an artistic wound dripping with oxidising blood forming on his skin. 

The operative had Kun pinned to the floor; growling animalistically and pressing harder and harder into the rough carpet. Using the freedom in his legs to knee the other in the stomach, the operative rolled over in pain, and Kun was pretty sure he had lost consciousness. He made a scramble for the grappling hook and jumped into the ventilation system. He stopped for a moment halfway through the journey through the metal vents to graze his fingers over the bleeding wound and wincing in agony. 

As he said, he definitely regrets agreeing to all this. 

\---

The door to his apartment clicked shut, all too peacefully, basking in the silence. It was too refreshing considering the ear-piercing gunshots swimming in his ears less than an hour prior. 

He threw his head back against the mahogany door and sighed, his hand fiddling with the doorknob. The wounds from the fight were still throbbing and the blood had dried on his skin and his legs were _killing_ him.

He was just about to walk into the bedroom and sleep until he retires until-

“Yukhei left half an hour ago, the kids are sound asleep and I'm so glad you’re- Kun, what happened to you?” footsteps sauntered into the room and eventually stopped in their tracks upon the sight of Kun.

Ten was rushing into his arms and feeling up his battered face, tenderly pressing into the bruises and grazing the cuts with a touch so different to their encounter on the mission. Ten grasped Kun’s wrist and led him to the couch softly.

“What did they do to you…” Ten cooed as he heaved the first aid kit from under the coffee table, “What do I always say? No one’s allowed to hurt my baby but me!”

Kun chuckled, which immediately arose into a yelp when the agonising sting of the rubbing alcohol spread onto the open wound. The older’s hand gripped his own knee as he restrained screaming in pain at the unbearable sting while Ten droned on and on.

“Sometimes you can be so reckless - no, scratch that, you’re always careless! I tell you _time and time again_ to be careful and not let yourself get screwed over by my coworkers but what do you do? Come back to your loving husband rocking a big ouchie-”

Ten cut himself off, feeling the weight of Kun’s stare on him. Despite the younger man’s passionate scolding, Kun was staring at him like he hung the stars in the sky - or hung the stars in his eyes. The older man could never resist Ten’s little lectures.

“What?” Ten asked with a flush.

“I love you,” Kun smiled dumbly, leaning his forehead against Ten’s own (with a flinch from the fresh bruises).

After a pause, their hands subconsciously found each other's diamond-encrusted bands on their ring fingers bumping against each other, “Are we ever gonna tell them?”

Kun’s smile dropped, “Our organizations want to take each other down and eliminate any enemy operative - what do you think will happen to us if they find our family?”

Ten looked across the living room to Mark and Yangyang’s bedroom door and hung his head. Kun raised his hand and turned his husband’s face back to him by hooking a finger under his chin.

“We just need to lay low, forever, okay? I don’t want you or our kids getting hurt…” Kun murmured against Ten’s lips, gently leaning into a kiss and rubbing his thumb against the back of the younger’s hand. 

When they broke away Ten rested his head in the crook of Kun’s neck, sighing and closing his eyes, “I just want to be normal.”

They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, until the bedroom door creaked open and Mark and Yangyang waddled over to the couple.

“Dad, there’s a weird guy outside our window.” Yangyang crawled onto the arm of the couch

“Yeah, he has a weird nerf gun on him too.” Mark echoed.

Rolling their eyes, Kun and Ten raised themselves from the couch.

“I’ll get the laser gun.”

“I’ll get the cuffs.”

  
It was until then they realised: _this_ was their normal.


End file.
